Short Bully stories: Sonic and CO
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: We don't own anything. We aren't in highschool. Violet wasn't really part of this. Review if you want more! Rated M Because of specific stuff


**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful followers/reviewers/favorite-ers/people who just plain old LOVE me, I wrote this because I'm SO mad and sad at the bullies at my school. Short little bully stories. Please review on how this could/couldn't happen.**

Short Bully Stories

(Sorry I couldn't think of a name for the story.)

Tails is "a nerd". Sure, He reads book, is intelligent, does his homework on time, and goes to the library for "fun". But, he is NOT a nerd. Well, the bullies at school don't care.

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" Said the rich, leader of his group, Jet the Hawk.

"Y-Yes, S-Sir?" Tails stuttered nervously.

"You coming to my party?" He asked walking up to the fox.

"Are you inviting me?" Tails asked curious by the boys offer.

"If you really want to come..." Jet said grinning, 'I'm gonna make him think I'm on his side and then crush his little heart once I'm done.' Jet thought.

"Uhm... Ok! But, I don't know what to wear." Tails said.

"Ask your friends if you could borrow some clothes." Jet put it simple.

"They're coming too?" Tails asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not lying." Jet said. He wasn't lying, which is a first.

"Yay!" Tails exclaimed running home.(yes, the school day was over.)

"Sonic? Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Tails asked his blue friend who went over to his house.

"I thought you might ask so I brought so extra clothes." Sonic replied tossing Tails some clothes.

(At the Party...) "Nice clothes, Tails." the green hawk said surprised Tails was in a pair of ripped jeans with a chain on the side that lies on his hip, a white t-shirt with the words "Jealous aren't 'chu", and black converse(s?).

"Thanks." Tails said surprised he got a compliment from the most popular kid in school.

"Sure thing..." Jet said.

(A few months later Jet and Tails have been "best friends") 'Here's my chance to crush him from the inside... I just can't stand his annoying voice anymore!' Jet thought.

"Hey!" Jet shouted.

"Yes?" Tails asked.

"Why are you a nerd?" Jet asked. Then something shattered inside of Tails. Actually, Everything shattered... Tails fell to his knees sobbing. Jet grinned.

"See ya' later, nerd." The bully said. Tails sobbed in the hall-way, alone, and heart-broken.

(Now with Shadow's bully story)

Shadow was a loner. He had no friends what-so-ever. He tried not to let anything bring him down so he ignored every insult. Also, He was emo... It was the only way for him to ignore insults. Well, he thought it was. Shadow didn't like talking so, he's also a mute.

"Shadow?" The teacher Mr. Dr. Eggman asked. (LOL That's a mouth-full! XD) Shadow looked up and tilted his head. "What is the answer?" He asked. Shadow shook his head. "See me after class." He quickly whispered in the black hedgehogs ear. Shadow sighs then nods.

(After class...) "Shadow." The teacher started. Shadow looked his teacher in the eye. "Tell me what's happening." Balldy-Mc-Nosehairs asked. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Shadow shook his head. "You need to talk to some one..." The man insisted. Shadow looked at the floor. "Well, if you choose to talk you can talk to me." Mr. Eggy said. Shadow nodded.

(Lunch Time!) Shadow had his usual... A ham sandwich, a bottle of water, and a bag a dill pickle potato chips. Shadow sighed. 'What would happen if I left the world and joined Maria?' Shadow wondered. Maria was his best friend. Her parents divorce, she failed classes, and was insulted. After one insult on her parents divorce... She commit suicide. Shadow went over to Maria's and saw Maria's dead, bloody,cold, and pale body. Shadow shivered from the memory. Maria wrote a note to Shadow that said,

_Shadow,_

_I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but, I'm hurt. This is the best way to take care of my sadness. I'm always in your heart Shadow. I love you, in our special friend way._

_love for as long as you live,_

_Maria_

Maria... That day... Slit her throat... Shadow winced at the memory. Shadow, hated every one. Most specifically, Wave the swallow. She insulted Maria. Shadow even remembered the hurtful words, "Your parents don't like you. They never wanted you. Your parents divorced because they got married, had sex, then had you. They never wanted you. Your just a mistake, because, your father forgot to use a fucking condom." Shadow didn't finish his lunch. He only took one bite out of his sandwich and nothing else. He went to a teacher's classroom. Mr. Dr. Eggman's classroom to be more detailed.

"What would you like to tell me Shadow?" The man asked.

"I-I m-miss- M-Mar-Maria..." Shadow muttered/stammered.

"Alright, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" He asked the black hedgehog. Shadow shook his head. "Ok..." He said, "If you have anything else I'm here..." he added. Shadow once again nodding.

Storm went up to Shadow and said, "emo-bitch."

Shadow froze. Storm wasn't the one of the group of rich kids who made fun of people. Shadow ran to the bathroom. Ran into the stall, locked the door, slammed his back against it. "Oh. My. God." Shadow whispered. He slowly slid down the door and went into a sitting position, but, with his knees to his chest. He put his head in his hands and started sobbing. Then something hit him. No, not physically. He had his pocket knife in his pocket. He threw his head against the stall door a few times. "ugh..." Shadow groaned. Shadow took out his knife. "I'm done with this shit. And guess what everyone..." Shadow said sticking his middle finger up. He took the knife and got the sharpest blade out. You see he didn't take a gun because he would get into so much trouble. Shadow positioned the knife for his neck. "3...2... ..." Shadow completed what he wanted. He ended his life. Shadow died in a bathroom stall. He commit suicide. He no longer existed. Good bye Shadow the Hedgehog, and Hello Maria...

(Knuckles' story)

Knuckles maybe a jockey but he has issues too. Very bad issues, like, abusive parents. He also does drugs. Yeah, he does heroin, gets beat up, and trains himself hard. Super hard, In fact he broke his leg once. Sometimes, when something crappy happens in your life you just want to do more drugs. Speaking of that... It was break time. You only got 30 minutes before your next class to start. Knuckles decided to do a few injections before he went for a walk.

"I hate how people think I can do anything. They think I'll win any game. NO! Bull-Fucking-Shit!" Knuckles said before he injected the substance into his arm. He sort of winced but got over it quickly. He walked into the hallway where his girlfriend Tikal was.

"Baby, When are you going to ask?" Tikal asked her boyfriend.

"You don't need to worry. I'm fine." Knuckles said. He saw in the corner of his eye Tails in the hallway... Sobbing... Knuckles sighed. "This school has so much Fucking Drama..."

Tikal nodded. "Too much. Do you want to comfort him?" Tikal asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "I don't, but, you can."

"Ok. Please ask for help." Tikal begged her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek lightly and waked up to Tails.

Knuckles walked back into the bathroom. He didn't need to do just walked in. He saw blood on the floor. That got Knuckles curious. He looked under the stall and saw... Shadow's dead body. Knuckles broke open the door. "Damn door." Knuckles muttered. He picked up the bloody body. "Shadow... Why this?" Knuckles muttered. Knuckles took the body to the nurses office.

"What should I do? I only a nurse in training." Veronica the aqua blue cat asked.

"Can you go with me to a grave yard?" Knuckles asked.

"You want me to help you bury someone?" The girl whispered.

"Not just someone, Shadow.. Your friend." Knuckles said.

"Shadow never thought of me as a friend." The feline muttered.

"Well, you thought of him as a friend." Knuckles replied.

"Ok. Your not high are you?" The female asked.

"Not yet." Knuckles muttered.

The girl sighed. "Fine."

(They went to a grave yard)

"I'll make a special ice case so I can keep his body ok until I can fix him, without him being a zombie." Veronica said making ice cover the black hedgies body.

Knuckles walked away as Veronica cried by Shadow's temporary grave. "Knuckles... Thank you for telling me... About Shadow" Veronica said to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded then continued to walk.

(Knuckles continued to do heroin, He never told anyone, Tikal began to worry, and then she was raped by someone who wasn't her boyfriend. Knuckles the did 5 injections then died.)

**A/N: Hey if you like these Short stories I've been thinking that I should make more. I'm sorry this was so sad. I am just so pissed at the bullies at my school, and we have so much drama. Ugh... Review. FYI: I don't do drugs, cut, or go to highschool parties... Yet... LOL XD.**


End file.
